BTFF 10th Anniversary Series
Unrefined Initial Summary Basically for the tenth anniversary of the wiki next year I want to make a Decade-style series about traveling to AU versions of various series on the wiki Mostly featured series of the year and filling in the gaps with series that aren't but were still popular or relevant back in the day Instead of a "destroyer of worlds" thing like Decade the reason for traveling to these worlds would be to collect their respective hero's unique power to prepare for the final battle against the main villain of the series By default the main character would just start off with only a few aliens and no special Omnitrix functions and gradually get more versatile abilities as he visits each dimension Refined Summary Attai Zehn, a man with no past, is recruited by Professor Paradox to travel between worlds and scan key events to create backups in the mysterious Cosmic Archives. Initially seeing this as a tediously boring task, Attai finds himself opposed by forces from the worlds he visits and worlds beyond. or Attai Zehn, a man with no past, travels across timelines to catalog key events in the Cosmic Archives, creating backups in case these timelines are ever destroyed. Cataloging these events is never as simple as it sounds, but with the power of the DecaSystem and the heroes of each world, he can face anything that might stand in his way. Primary Series AUs Visited # Ben 10 Team Tennyson (First series on the wiki) # Ben 10: Multi Trixes (Influential 2010 series) # Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX (Featured Series of 2011) # Young Plumbers (Featured Series of 2012) # Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse (Featured Series of 2013) # Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution (Featured Series of 2014) # Horizons (Featured Series of 2015) # Tech 10: Star Spirit (Featured Series of 2016) # Ben 10: Reboot Revolution (Featured Series of 2017) # I guess whatever's featured for 2018 lmao Earths *Team Tennyson - Earth 1121-A *Multi Trixes - Earth 1116-A *MEGATRIX - Earth 512-A *Young Plumbers - Earth 19-A *POTO - Earth 50-A *HoE - Earth 98-A *Horizons - Earth 114-A *Star Spirit - Earth 83 *Reboot Revolution: Earth 1010-A Episodes # I'm a Plant Man #* Attai arrives in the World of Team Tennyson in the middle of an invasion by Veggie King, an event he finds almost insultingly ludicrous. Things get more complicated once Timeking shows up, annoying Attai to no end. # Three's a Crowd #* Attai arrives in the world of Ben 10: Multi Trixes and deals with a plan by Eon to create the AllPowerTrix. # MEGA Disappointment #* Attai arrives in the World of BTUAM and fights Purponite, a corrupt Anodite seeking to strip everyone on Earth of their physical bodies and absorb their life force. # Youth is Wasted on the Young #* Attai arrives in the World of Young Plumbers as the ancient demon Rigon breaks from his eons-old prison and attacks the Plumber's Academy. # To Protect and Get Served #* # That HoE Over There #* The mysterious hacker 4chan takes over all technology in Bellwood and attempts to kill Ben with it. But like, edgily. # Expand Horizons (Part 1) #* Ryan Gosling's single mother is murdered by the Cupboard Mutant and Knife Mutant, prompting him to seek revenge. Things get more complicated when his own mutant powers awaken and Attai comes into the picture. # This Does Not Expand Horizons (Part 2) #* Ryan has been recruited to KafKo by Chris X and received the Hybrider Belt, which allows him to use his powers without losing control of himself. Then the Space Nazis invade and shit gets weird. # Starman #* At the tail end of Libera Me in Hell, Kucorbian is about to kill Theodore and Nova, which will result in the universe being reset. He fires his last attack. As the smoke clears, Attai stands where it was supposed to have hit. The real fight begins now. # Over the Revolution #* # Probably E-10 all things considered but who knows NOPE ALIEN BIOLOGY WITH CAT WE INNIT BOIS #* # Von Zehn in die Zukunft (From Zehn/Ten to the Future); could be read as "From Ten of the wiki to the Future the wiki" or "message From Attai Zehn to the Future general". #* Final battle motherfuckers